La rose des Sables
by quentin.herbrecht
Summary: je ne veux pas resumer


La rose des Sables

...Le soleil se levait sur l'immense désert de Suna. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage du jeune dormeur. Il portait au bras le bandeau de Konoha, village ninja de la feuille. Une brise légère vint lui chatouiller le nez et il ouvrit ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Il ouvrit son sac et mangea un morceau. Puis, il but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre sa route.

Tsunade l'avait envoyé porter un message au kazekage de Suna, Gaara. Suna se trouvait à plusieurs semaines de marche de Konoha mais si ses calculs étaient bons, il y serait en fin d'après-midi. L'hokage de Konoha lui avait demander d'être le plus discret possible pour cette mission et de revenir au plus vite avec la réponse de Gaara. Shikamaru n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, rares étaient les voyageurs qui s'aventuraient dans le désert.  
Shikamaru en avait marre de cette étendue de sable qui défilait sous ses yeux depuis des jours et des jours. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver. Cependant, il savait qu'à peine arrivé à Suna, il lui faudrait déjà repartir. Konoha était en guerre contre Kiri, il n'avait pas le droit de traîner. Aussi, malgré sa flemme naturelle, il n'avait pas traîné en route et il comptait bien retourner à Konoha aussi vite que possible. Il vérifia que la lettre de Tsunade se trouvait toujours sur lui. Il ne savait ce qu'elle contenait. Tsunade n'avait pas voulu lui dire, mais d'après lui, il devait s'agir d'une demande d'aide. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre vu la guerre qui se profilait chez lui.  
Il rangea la lettre et promena son regard parmi les dunes de sable doré. Son village lui manquait. La végétation, toute cette verdure, l'immense forêt, tout lui manquait. Ce pays, avec du sable partout à perte de vue, n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ici. Il avala un dernière gorgée d'eau et se remit en route d'un pas rapide. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes à la mi-journée pour avaler les derniers restes de ses vivres. Il regarda le fond de son sac d'un regard triste. Il ne devait pas faire de mauvaise rencontre susceptible de le retarder. Il n'avait plus rien à manger et à peine assez d'eau pour terminer la journée. La journée était d'ailleurs bien avancée et aucun signe d'habitations à l'horizon. Il commençait à perdre espoir de trouver le village ninja avant le nuit, mais il se remit tout de même en chemin. Il était sur d'avoir suivit les indications de Temari.  
La dernière fois que son frère l'avait envoyée porter un message à Suna, Shikamaru, l'un des seuls ninjas qui n'était pas en mission, avait du passer la journée avec elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir pour le ninja mais il avait tout de même retenu les explications de la jeune sunienne. Aujourd'hui, il la remerciait. Grâce à ses indications, il avait survécu jusqu'ici dans le désert et avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de courage, il trouverait le village.  
Il pensa à Konoha et retrouva espoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis. Il devait trouver Suna. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se mit à courir. Il fixait le sol. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, ralentissant sa progression. Au bout de plus de deux heures, épuisé, il ralentit enfin sa course. Il leva les yeux et dans l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer, il vit briller les lumières de Suna. Un sourire fendit son visage. Il n'avait plus aucune force mais la beauté du village lui donnait la volonté de faire un pas de plus à chaque fois.  
Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il franchit les portes du village ninja du sable. On le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de kazekage. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les voiles du sommeil fermaient ses yeux. Il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche mais avant d'avoir pu délivrer son message à Gaara, il s'effondra de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Shikamaru se trouvait dans un lit confortable. Il faisait nuit noire et les étoiles brillaient au dessus du désert. Il se leva pour les admirer quelques instants mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il se recoucha. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus la lettre. Gaara avait du la prendre. Il se rappelait l'avoir sortie et tendue au kazekage. Il se trouvait alors seul dans le bureau avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. La lettre de Tsunade était en possession du Gaara. La première partie de sa mission était réussie. Après avoir avalé une quantité d'eau impressionnante, il se rendormit rassuré.  
Le lendemain, malgré les rayons du soleil, il se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre. De là, il avait vu sur tout Suna. Le village qui comme Konoha relevait plus de la ville, était complètement différente de la veille au soir. Elle était entourée d'un océan de sable. Peu de gens circulaient dans les rues à cette heure de la journée. Le soleil était presque à son zénith et la chaleur était étouffante. Shikamaru retourna à l'intérieur. Il se débarbouilla à l'eau fraîche et enfila les vêtements propres et légers qui avaient été déposé sur une chaise pour lui. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Il grignota également quelques fruits secs qui se trouvait dans une coupe. Quand il eut fini sa rapide toilette, un ninja vint le chercher dans sa chambre.

- Le kazekage vous attend, dit-il d'une voix neutre et monotone.  
- Je vous suis, répondit Shikamaru d'un ton fatigué.

Le ninja l'emmena par un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Il faisait frais dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnages importants du village s'y trouvaient. Shikamaru reconnut également la sœur de Gaara, Temari. Elle portait toujours ses cheveux blonds relevés en quatre couettes et ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de malice comme toujours. Derrière elle, son éventail se trouvait comme toujours à porté de main. Elle ignora royalement le jeune homme. A ses côtés, Shikamaru identifia son frère. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à Konoha. Il était reconnaissable à son maquillage violet qui fendait son visage. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide à Shikamaru et se replongea dans l'examen d'une carte. Seul Gaara lui porta attention.

- Bonjour Shikamaru. Assois-toi.

Le ninja prit place en face de Gaara. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête et tous les ninjas présents quittèrent la pièce à l'exception de Temari et Kankuro.

- J'ai lu ta lettre, commença Gaara. La situation est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Bien sur, tu n'es pas au courant de tous les détails. Tsunade m'a demander de ne pas t'en parler.  
- Je sais seulement que Kiri à déclenché la guerre à Konoha et que je dois rentrer au plus vite à Konoha.  
- Bien. Je ferais au plus vite mais tu ne pourras pas repartir avant demain. En attendant, Temari va te faire visiter Suna pour te changer les idées. Nous te fournirons bien sur des vivres et de l'eau en quantité suffisante pour ton retour.  
- Merci.  
- Maintenant, profite de ton après-midi pour visiter la ville, te détendre et te reposer. Temari ?

Temari ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il n'acceptait aucune contestation. Elle se leva à contre cœur, récupéra son éventail et fit signe à Shikamaru de la suivre. Celui-ci se leva et la suivit dehors. Shikamaru attendit qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés de la salle avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vois à quel point ça t'enchante de me revoir et de me faire visiter la ville alors reconduit moi à ma chambre. Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence.

Temari se retourna si brusquement que Shikamaru manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle le fixa un instant puis soupira. Shikamaru était un peu déçu de sa réaction sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver la sunienne malgré son fort caractère.

- Tu tiens vraiment à passer la journée enfermé ici ? dit-elle.  
- Non mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. C'est ça ou me faire crier dessus toute la journée par une râleuse qui n'a pas envi de me voir. Le choix est vite fait ! répondit Shikamaru.  
- Alors suis-moi ! Si tu te pleins une seule fois, tu te prends un coup d'éventail dont tu te souviendras longtemps. Je vais quand même te montrer Suna. Tu vas voir, c'est une ville magnifique. Ah une dernière chose, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir flemmard !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la sunienne. Dans la lumière, Shikamaru put admirer sa peau dorée par le soleil. Elle avait beau l'énerver et être toujours sur son dos, il la trouvait belle. Il retrouvait enfin la Temari qu'il connaissait.  
Temari les fit sortir du bâtiment et elle s'engagea dans une petite ruelle ombragée. Shikamaru la suivit sans rien dire. Il s'efforça de ne pas écouter ses pieds déjà fatigués par la longue marche qui l'avait menée de Konoha à Suna. Cependant, au bout d'une heure, quand Temari eut fini de lui montrer les monuments ennuyeux, il ne put se retenir.

- C'est quoi ce pays où il fait trop chaud ? J'ai soif moi ! gémit-il.  
- Toi tu veux goûter à mon éventail !  
- Non non c'est bon, mais je veux bien un verre d'eau.  
- OK suis-moi.

Temari l'emmena à travers la ville jusqu'à un marchand embuant de boissons fraîches. Elle en offrit une à Shikamaru.

- Tient flemmard !  
- Merci fille galère.

Temari lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Vengeance, répondit simplement Shikamaru en souriant.  
- Ouais. Bon allé vient, on est à la sortie de la ville alors maintenant que je t'ai montré la partie la plus barbante, je vais te montrer le désert.  
- J'aime pas vraiment la sable...  
- Y'a pas que du sable, baka ! Aller viens !  
- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Shikamaru suivit Temari hors de Suna. La kunoichi s'engagea sur une piste très fréquentée vu la quantité de pas. Elle la suivit sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de bifurquer sur la droite et de s'engager dans les dunes sableuses.

- Tu es sure de ton coup, j'ai pas envi de me perdre, se lamenta le ninja.  
- Je vis ici depuis ma naissance. J'ai appris à marcher dans ce sable. J'ai appris à courir dans ses dunes.  
- C'est bon j'ai compris, je te suis...  
- J'aime mieux ça !  
- Galère !  
- Quoi ? !  
- Non rien.

Shikamaru reprit sa route aux côtés de Temari sans dire. Brusquement, sans prévenir, elle s'arrête et s'assit dans le sable. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et le soleil continuait sa course vers l'horizon. Dans peu de temps, le nuit tomberait sur le désert étalant son manteau sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Cependant, pour le moment, il faisait encore jour et surtout la chaleur était étouffante pour Shikamaru qui n'était pas habitué. Il portait toujours la tunique légère de Suna mais des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Malgré tout, il s'assit aux côtés de Temari. Pour lui, tout se ressemblait, mais la jeune fille semblait contempler quelque chose au loin. Ses mains caressaient le sable. Un sourire serein étirait ses lèvres. Elle était chez elle, elle était heureuse ici. Shikamaru lui n'avait pas sa place mais Temari faisait parti intégrante du désert. Soudain, ses yeux revinrent sur le jeune homme et leurs regards se croisèrent. Temari sourit à Shikamaru. Le ninja ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Soudain, il ne voyait plus Temari comme la combattante casse pied mais comme une jolie jeune femme qui était en train de ravir son cœur. Temari n'avait pas conscience du trouble du jeune homme. Elle détourna le regard gênée et au même moment, ses mains rencontrèrent quelques chose dans le sable. Elle saisit ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour une pierre. Elle la sortit du sable et découvrit dans sa main une magnifique rose des sables.

- Qu'est-ce que sait ? demanda Shikamaru.  
- Une rose des sables, murmura Temari. C'est très rare d'en trouver. On dit qu'une rose des sables apporte la chance mais surtout le bonheur à celui qui la possède.  
- C'est sur qu'il faut être chanceux pour en trouver une si c'est rare.  
- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.  
- Une jolie légende tout de même.  
- En tout cas c'est la première fois que j'en trouve une.  
- C'est magnifique...

Temari plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Shikamaru. Elle se sentit rougir et détourna vite le regard. Elle toussota pour masquer sa gêne avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je te l'offre.  
- Mais c'est la première que tu trouves et si c'est si rare que tu le dis, tu n'en trouveras peut-être jamais d'autre.  
- Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu te dois de rentrer sain et sauf à Konoha. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas mourir dans cette guerre. Pas avant que les ninjas suniens ne vous viennent en aide.  
- Mais...  
- Non, pas de mais, coupa Temari en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne dois pas mourir ! C'est un ordre ! Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas pendant cette guerre. Ne meurs pas...

Sa voix mourut sans un murmure inaudible. Elle avait l'air bouleversée, des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Shikamaru ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Temari se leva brusquement et Shikamaru l'imita. La jeune fille prit sa main et y déposa la rose des sables. Elle réalisa alors qu'il faisait presque nuit et rompant ainsi la magie du moment, elle repartit vers Suna d'un pas rapide. Elle reconduisit Shikamaru dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit. Au revoir.  
- On se verra bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Avant que Shikamaru n'ait eu le temps de lui demander des explications, la jeune fille sorti de la chambre et referma la porte. Shikamaru comprit alors les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle faisait partie des ninjas de Suna qui viendrait se battre pour aider Konoha. Il se coucha le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait pas que Temari aille se battre. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas le lendemain. Il ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Elle était bien trop têtue. Il tenait toujours la rose des sables dans ses mains. Il revit la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Le bouleversement de la jeune fille l'avait tellement touché. Il déposa le porte-bonheur sur la table de chevet et s'endormit un regard vert émeraude dans la tête.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec le soleil. Il fit rapidement ses bagages. Puis il récupéra précieusement la rose des sables avant de quitter la chambre. Il croisa Gaara dans un couloir. Il commença à chercher une explication à lui donner. Il n'était pas censé se trouver dans cette partie du bâtiment. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de mentir au kazekage. Comme si celui-ci avait comprit ses intentions il se contenta d'un sourire et lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait dehors. Shikamaru se dépêcha au maximum et rejoignit Gaara dehors. Celui-ci lui confia la réponse à la lettre de Tsunade ainsi que des vivres et de l'eau. Puis, il lui souhaita bonne chance et Shikamaru reprit sa route vers le désert.

Au même moment, Temari revint dans sa chambre et se précipita sur le balcon. Elle vit la silhouette de Shikamaru s'éloigner dans les dunes. Il était trop tard, elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Quand Shikamaru eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle aperçut alors quelque chose posé sur la table. La rose des sables. Elle était accompagnée d'un papier. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Shikamaru qui avait griffonné à la hâte quelques mots.

Tu en auras autant besoin que moi. Ne me laisse pas.  
Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi...

Temari laissa des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Elle rangea précieusement la petite fleur du désert. Elle voulait pouvoir la rendre intacte à Shikamaru.


End file.
